1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coefficient generation in variable length decoders, and more particularly to a coefficient generation apparatus for a variable length decoder, wherein coefficients are generated when data decoded in the form of run/level is converted into a row of original coefficients in a decoder of high definition television signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, variable length decoders are adapted to decode data variable length-encoded in an encoder, into original data. In decoding, data portions including no transferred level value are added with a value of zero so that a predetermined number (64 bits) of coefficients per block are generated.
For generating these coefficients, the variable length decoders include a coefficient generation device. Conventionally, the coefficient generation device is adapted to decode a run-length signal so that it is recovered to have an actual number of coefficients. In such a coefficient generation device, however, the processing time is lengthened for matching a timing, since run lengths are variable. Moreover, the overall circuit arrangement becomes complex.